


Soft Remedies

by UnOriginal_Paste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, BESTIALITY WARNING, Breeding, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Only on victor's POV, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Victor is a wolf, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov, no shape shifting, no switching, original character death, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste
Summary: He'd hear soft crunches of snow, as they would run - chasing the humans that are in front of them, running.He knew that they wouldn't have the chance to escape.The red wolf would pounce on the small little human, as she bares her teeth - growling while the others bit the other two humans to death.Blood pounced everywhere on their fur, along with the cold white snow - screams and movement have stopped.The humans were lifeless on the snow, as the wind blows down the wolves as they hold on to the snow, snarls and howls fill the air.A wolf with white fur camouflages from the group - as he growls, leaving the others silent.Until they hear a silent whimper from the distance, all their ears perk up.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 39





	1. X

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored one day and watching wholesome videos like animals cuddling humans and watching national geographic during quarantine. I was like "oh cool! I got inspired by this, I definitely gotta make a yuri on ice plot with this.  
> then this happened, my creative ass made this cringy stuff.  
> Thank you all so much for reading this though! I appreciate you guys so much and I know that ^^

He'd hear soft crunches of snow, as they would run - chasing the humans that are in front of them, running.

He knew that they wouldn't have the chance to escape.

The red wolf would pounce on the small little human, as she bares her teeth - growling while the others bit the other two humans to death.

Blood pounced everywhere on their fur, along with the cold white snow - screams and movement have stopped.

The humans were lifeless on the snow, as the wind blows down the wolves as they hold on to the snow, snarls and howls fill the air.

A wolf with white fur camouflages from the group - as he growls, leaving the others silent.

Until they hear a silent whimper from the distance, all their ears perk up.

* * *

**WARNING:**

**CHAPTERS DO NOT CONTAIN SHAPE SHIFTING ANIMALS AS A SETTING**

**BESTIALITY WILL OCCUR IN SOME CHAPTERS.**

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

_They have been hunting the tribe of humans in the large forest, with a never ending blast of winter._

_Looting for food and prey, they have caught another deer, while the golden wolf of a fur growls, as he keeps his own share to himself._

_The wolf with a clean silver fur, glares upon the two wolves who are fighting for a share for the deer, he releases a deep growl that echoes in his chest._

_The wolves would soon stop fighting for the set of deer, whimpering and leaving the deer's bloody head connected with it's spine left behind, as they would pick up the remains of the poor bloody dead deer and set off to another journey._

_The winter was harsh in this time, most likely these wolves have lived in the cold harsh winter for long periods of time, even as they were born as pups - left behind by their parents and soon to see them killed in the distance by the familiar humans who have been hunting their kind ever since the winter has begun._

_Food was scarce, diseases were very common, and they knew that they wouldn't have a chance of surviving, but with their alpha, they knew that he would do anything to protect them, and to save them, from dangers and from the humans who have lurked and killed their kind._

_He had the pure of ocean cold eyes, cold as eyes when you have stared at them for too long - when he snarls, his pupils would dilate and let his inner alpha take what's the best of him. His white fur camouflages through the clean snow, while he has lead the pack, looking for shelter or prey, growling and sneering at the others who have tried to take his place, or even steal the food that they have killed along the way of their journey._

_While they were walking through a field of dead trees, covered in the brutal snow that is laying ahead of them, their furs would keep them warm, while the others on the back would whimper and shake off the feeling of the snow - but the cold was so brutal that they would have needed to stop and sit down somewhere._

_The alpha has also stopped, exhausted from travelling from an amount of miles they have encountered, with or without food - it was impossible, so they have looked for a set of shelter._

_They would sit on the snow, as they would warm themselves up by covering each other or curling by themselves, the red wolf would twitch and whine, as the snow would stick onto their furs - while they were sitting on cold masses of snow and ice._

_The alpha would also close his eyes, sleeping on the snow, as the others would huddle together and try to take a slow nap in the cold icy snow._

_Until they have heard a scream, and crunches of loud snow._

_The alpha wakes up from a minute nap, along with the others - with their ears perked up, and they would search for the source of sound._

_Then a loud piercing shot was heard from a distance, making the alpha stand up and perk it's ears, sniffing and sensing the smell._

_Until they saw a brown shadow from a distance._

_There was prey, as they would run and chase the brown figure from a mile away, chasing and running - until it occurred to be more than one._

_They knew they would be full on source of food if they have killed these figures._

_The alpha noticed that they were humans, one with a maroon wooden rifle, loading it's gun, and the others holding supplies of their own technology, as they walk farther away - as they can hear the crunching snow, they had to be very quiet._

_The alpha noticed them running away, growled the younger wolf out of all of them, he knew what to do._

_It was time to chase and hunt them down._

* * *

The sound would become much louder, but it wasn't far away, the alpha would growl to stop the younger from going further into the sound - the golden fur would stop and look at the growling alpha, would whine and then back away.

Suddenly, the noise becomes louder, perking up and killing their ears as they would whimper and turn away - the alpha didn't budge out of all of them. barking and releasing loud sounds that would shush the other.

Soon, the sound stops, and reveals a small little black figure was seen from the eyes of the silver alpha, he would come closer - in defense from what the figure is behind the hill of cold snow.

As the wolf would come closer, reveals a small little human - as it whimpers and backs away from the wolf, with petrified eyes, with torn clothes full of leather and glass smeared all over it's hands.

The alpha would tilt it's head, looking at the poor fragile human, it looked much more younger than him, he knew that it had nothing to protect itself with.

His inner alpha tells him that this is property - he knows that if he left this poor human alone, he would die from the cold or another predator in the wild.

His inner purrs at the submission, and whimpers from the fear that is displayed in the poor human's eyes.

While the silver wolf would slowly approach the human, trying not to frighten it. Another wolf would pounce onto the human, bearing it's teeth in defense - while looking at the silver.

The other would also bear it's teeth, it sees the human as prey, as a mark to be claimed, he found the human first, he _heard_ the human cry for him, only for _him,_ and him _alone._

The pack behind the silver would also come closer, growling and sneering at the black alpha wolf who is front of the poor fragile human. Who soon pounces on the poor fragile being and force it to obey under it's command.

The black haired human would cry out and gasp, whimpering, struggling under it's grasp, while the wolf on top of him doesn't budge at the cries of the small fragile human but sneers at the pack in front of him.

The silver alpha knew that he should do something to protect this human, he seemed different from the rest and somehow stood up from the other humans that they have encountered. Before it was too late, the alpha pounces on the black wolf, biting it and snarling loudly, scaring the others with the human. The black wolf cries out and tries to bite him, but soon was dodged and bitten again from the silver wolf on the leg.

The black wolf would whimper as the silver would insert more dominance and snarl at it, it soon retreats and runs away with a bloody leg, while it was gone - the human on the cold icy floor would cry out from the cold.

The red wolf would slowly come closer and sniff the human, looking at it with her blue sympathetic eyes, poking at the human with her small nose, and purring for the human while it calms down.

The silver wolf would come closer to the human as well, licking it's cheeks - he whimpers to how cold the human was on the face, he would bring the human to his grasp, grasping the human from his bottom, and sitting on him gently, until he has calmed down from his breakdown.

The human didn't stop struggling, he didn't stop gasping - crying out - and trying to get out from the grasp, but he knew that he was warm, but he was afraid that the wolf in front of him would kill and eat him just like from what they have done to his family during the hunt.

The wolf on top of him would lick at the human's face, and especially his hands - to where the blood was and smearing his fur, the glass was rough on his tongue, the wolf was licking the injuries of the poor human - while the fragile boy would cry out in pain and struggle more.

The wolf was patient, patient for the boy to calm down - he can sense the stress from the human, he would whimper and purr, trying to attempt to calm down the poor human - licking at his face more and cradling him tighter like it is his pup.

Sooner or later, the human calms down exhausted, giving into the wolf, his inner alpha cheers happily, while he cuddles the human gently, he howls - along with the others behind him who howl with him, but the human didn't like the sound, and would whimper.

The wolf licks at the human's face, as an apology, and soon grabs him by the collar with his mouth, and drags him with the others while they are in need to find a place for shelter and with the human along their way.

He soon realizes that the human is now asleep, while they have settled on, they all lay down from exhaustion from traveling miles and miles, and huddle for warmth. However, the alpha of the pack is separated from the others - as he cradles the human in front of him, giving him all of his warmth, bringing the human closer - a purr released from his chest, breathing heavily, as the human would shift around his care, and soon drift of to sleep until the blast of winter has stopped and calmed down - they would be able to travel the next day or an hour.

* * *


	2. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update more than a week or everyday, it rather depends on my mood.  
> I've been watching too much national geographic, so I got inspired with the penguins' lifestyle and now here it is :D  
> I've also been completely obsessed with read aloud horror stories, especially with "A Mother's Obsession", which gave me the complete chills and literally made me so hyped up and inspired.  
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos! and thank you all so much for reading ! I appreciate it, and I love you guys so much i'll die just getting this finished and updated.  
> Thank you!!! Until the next one!

* * *

_As time would pass by, the first few snowflakes would fall from the grey gradient clouds._

_The winds would stop blowing from a direction, as the snowflake lands on a pup's nose._

_The blue eyes of the pup would stare on the white bead that has landed in front of him, as he would sneeze - shaking and nodding his head, as he soon realized that the bead was now gone, and his nose now left with nothing to feel from the cold._

_He soon sees a paw in front of him, as he blinks and sees an older wolf - purring at his cheek and licking him, giving him warmth._

_With the same blue crystal eyes he had, he'd look into the older wolf's ones and around his surroundings, being covered in white snow and mixed with rough spruce wood pieces - that are scattered everywhere with sticks and other particles._

_It was the first day of winter, where they would need to travel miles and miles until they have found sources of food and warmth, in the never ending bliss of this forest - including with the frozen ponds that were ice cold, trapping tons of fresh water inside._

_He would purr at the older, whimpering and making small squeaks as he sees another silver wolf - staring at him with black cold eyes, and poking and sniffing at him._

_He was quite smaller than the both of them, but he knew that both of the older wolves had loved him, cherished him, and raised him to become an alpha in the future just like them. Even though he is still as little and fragile - he knew that one day, he will lead a pack, and he will lead them to victory._

_With his tiny paws and legs, he stands up on all fours - with his small tail wagging, as he pants and barks at the older wolves, while running around and enjoying himself. He can see both of the silver wolves just sitting and staring at him - while they were huddling and cuddling each other, showering themselves with love and affection._

_He was happy, they were all happy, with the little bits of snow falling from the sky, he stops and tries to lick at least one of the falling beads, but fails and shakes himself to get rid of the cold._

_Until he sees a figure, black figure, hiding in the dead brown bushes full of sticks and thorns, he would sniff closer and look at the black figure from far away - it was holding something, what could it be? He would tilt his head and look at the man, while he steps much much closer to the figure._

_It reveals a human._

_Covered top to bottom with black cloth and leather jackets, he also saw the human carry things that he has never seen before, he has dug many times into bags like those - but he always finds them empty around the forest._

_The human smiles, looking at him, it smiles and - it scares him to how tall the human is, underestimating it's abnormal height, it crouches down and scratches his ears, while he would enjoy them and wag his tail - begging for more._

_Until he hears a loud piercing shot from the distance, making his eyes perk up, looking at the direction of the sound._

_He can hear whimpers and cries, and those were not ordinary cries - they were familiar cries of the older wolves that were sitting, huddling and hugging each other with love and affection. Another loud piercing shot was heard, and everything was silent - it was so quiet that the wind was heard in the distance, along with things being flown by and falling onto the white snow._

_He whimpers and looks around, while he is being cradled by the human, he seeks warmth and safety with the human - which he soon calms down and also embraces the human from it's warmth._

_Until he can feel a rough circle on his furry chest._

_He looks up to the see human with now cold emotionless eyes instead of the happy ones when he has encountered it._

_He didn't recognize the hole on the trigger, the human was holding the trigger from the bottom - while it makes a soft clicking sound, his instincts tell him to run and get out of there._

_But it was too late, he heard a loud piercing shot, the same from last time - but much more louder that it nearly kills his ears, and a brutal pain in his front paw._

_He whimpers and cries, he looks to see that his right front paw was bleeding, as he was backing away from the human in pure instinct, red liquid was pouring all over the snow - making trails of them._

_His paw would hurt, would hurt so much that when he tries to place it on the cold snow it burns, like he is being torn apart, it stings._

_The human makes himself closer and he sees a golden bead being reloaded inside the barrel, he soon makes a run for it._

_The same piercing shot was heard, not so very far from him, he was close that it didn't hit him, but he heard the human speak - the more he went farther, the more he didn't hear a single word or a gunshot from the human, it sounded like it has retreated back and finally gave up on chasing him._

_He would whimper in pain as he would brutally slide and slip onto the cold snow, panting while he cradles his_ _injured paw, he can feel the red liquid ooze out of his paw slowly, throbbing with pain, he couldn't focus to stand up on all fours and fall back into the hill of snow once again._

_He felt nothing but numb, dizzy, two separate visions in his both pairs of eyes, he whimpers and howls, but nobody howls back in return._

_He drifts off to sleep, with darkness surrounding his vision._

* * *

He would wake up feeling movement on his chest, he would open his eyes to see a blurry figure next to him struggle, looked like trying to get out of his grip. Blinking one more time, it was the human that he cradled in his chest earlier, but it looked like that the human was trying to get out of his grip, but he soon shifts and brings the boy to the cold snow with him on top.

He cradles and sits on the boy gently, while the human cries out and cries softly, struggling more and more, gasping and trying to claw onto his fur, but it kept failing and struggled more and more to get out of his grip.

His inner alpha would whine and tell him to lick his cheeks, as he does so, he doesn't stop crying softly and gasping - trying to pull the wolf off of the poor human, but the wolf doesn't give up on trying to be able to calm the boy down. To which he finally stops and releases soft sobs of distress and fear.

He would whine and purr, licking at the human's soft baby cheeks, as he cradles him deeper into his grip, which the human gives in and looks at the boy that would break his heart.

The human's eyes were tinted with red, and he would sob more, trying to cover itself from it's udder humiliation, but he pins both of the human's arms down, cradling them further with it's body, and licking at it's face - caring for it with sympathy and to calm him down.

The human cries more out loud, which hurts his ears, he couldn't help but growl loudly, and the human stops from fear, he tries to release pheromones to calm the human down, but he soon realizes that the poor creature that he is gently laying down on does not smell the pheromones that he is releasing.

Soon he hears a soft rough growl, he looks up with his ears also perked up to see the golden wolf growling at him and coming slowly closer. To which he doesn't budge, but backs away while cradling and dragging the poor little fragile human with him, while it was gasping and whimpering from the cold touch of snow on the bottom of both of them.

The wolf with golden fur snarls at him, only him, attacking him, but he doesn't budge and also growls back - in a gentle tone.

He lets go of the human, letting the human lie down on the soft snow in peace, until the wolf in front of him attacks the human, scratching it's cheeks and trying to bite it.

The poor creature shrieks and cries, struggling to protect itself from the wolf hurting him, until a brown wolf appears and tackles the other down, and prevents the other wolf from trying to hurt the creature further.

He rushes to the poor human, as the human covers it's other side of his adorable scrunched up face, while he pokes at the human to remove the hand, reveals a large bloody gash, which he whimpers and licks the injury - but the human gasps and tenses, and backs away from him.

He looks to see the brown wolf gently holding the other's neck, while pinned to the floor, the other wolf snarls at him and tries to struggle free, but somehow fails and soon calms down with fierce green eyes of anger, while he is laying down on the cold snow.

The red crimson wolf also stalks up at the human and himself, while she pokes and whimpers, she grabs bits of leaves on the floor and places it on the gash that the other wolf has created.

The human cries out, but the red wolf presses it with her nose, while he is holding the poor human down, until they all calm down, but the bleeding doesn't stop - to which instead he licks the blood from the human, tasting sweetness, while the human has calmed down and slowly close it's eyes, drifting to sleep. Limp on his eyes, he purrs and pokes the human and licking it's cheeks again, showering it with love and affection, until he grabs him by the collar gently and looks back at the pack that is following him and his trail, until they move another mile.

He feels a burn in his chest, not with pain - but he felt that he would need to protect this human with all his strength, he cherished the human with licks and nuzzling him, which calms the fragile creature.

They would need to find another place to settle on, and prey on food, until they are surviving the cold winter.

When they have trailed on miles away from the never ending forest, they soon realize that the droplets of beads of white snow have calmed down, and the harsh wind has finally stopped, they look around to see spruce trees everywhere around them, but he leads them to another place they can lay around for, the human doesn't budge to move, but it's collar was jabbed in his mouth, he makes soft purring noises while the walk throughout the day, with the sleeping peaceful human onto the journey.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look into my empty tumblr:  
> @FallingToYouth
> 
> Look into my empty instagram (NAME WILL BE CHANGED SOON):  
> @Shirleyanbop

**Author's Note:**

> Look into my empty tumblr:  
> @FallingToYouth
> 
> Look into my empty instagram (NAME WILL BE CHANGED SOON):  
> @Shirleyanbop


End file.
